


Moral Dilemmas

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Character Study, Gen, it starts out fine, then becomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: what-even-is-thisson tumblr asked the community to write “A fic about Patton rushing about trying to keep the others from doing morally wrong things like posting butt pics and things of that nature.”So I wrote it





	Moral Dilemmas

Patton loved his boys, he really did. But sometimes…

Sometimes they were a little hard to handle.

* * *

“Roman, no, you cannot have a video of Thomas just showing his behind!” Patton called, racing after the princely trait. He’d apparently had a very bright idea, and raced to show it to Thomas without asking one of the others about their input. As he tended to sometimes, when he didn’t want to hear about the possible consequences.

“Why not?” Roman didn’t stop running, but he did glance back at Patton, apparently not even tired as they ran through the mindscape. “It’s a brilliant idea! We’ll get millions of views!”

“We have children who watch our YouTube videos!” Patton yelled back, trying to run faster. This was, unfortunately, not the first time that Princey had used his adventuring skills to his advantage. “Do you want their angry parents to send Virgil into an attack for the next three weeks?”

That… didn’t seem to stop Roman. Thankfully, Virgil managed to tackle him just as he passed the morose trait’s room, giving Patton a chance to catch up.

* * *

“Virgil…” Patton warned when he noticed Virgil, moving to the edge of the room, eyes darting around. He sat a little straighter, pushed away from the table, ready to spring up and chase him. “We can’t run away from this!”

“Sure we can. We’ve already fucked it all up, we might as well leave while we still have the chance.” Virgil shrugged, sounding far too nonchalant. “I already have a plan. I figured something like this might happen. Always good to be prepared.”

Patton sighed. The only way to appeal to Virgil in times like this was to use his anxiety against him, as much as he hated doing so. “And how do you think the rest of our friends will react when they realise we’ve done nothing to fix our mess?” He asked quietly.

He watched Virgil’s eyes widen in understanding, and offered an arm to duck under as he rejoined the table.

* * *

Logan was not above doing amoral - not immoral, although sometimes that, too - things. He was Logic, after all, and sometimes the things he considered logical were not necessarily moral.

“Logan, no.” Patton said firmly, careening right into Logan’s warpath of facts - and nearly into Logan himself. “I don’t care how incorrect they are.” He stopped Logan from sidestepped, narrowing his eyes. “I said no.”

Logan let out an exasperated sigh. “Patton-”

“Do I need to remind you that they are grieving?” The problem with Logan, Patton knew, was that he was the most stubborn. Roman could be appealed to, as could Virgil, with emotions. Which is exactly what Patton himself specialised in. Logan, however…

“It’s a simple fact!”

“For the last time, I said no!” Patton wasn’t quite shouting. But he wasn’t exactly quiet, either. The sound of his soft panting filled the air, still catching his breath from having to run so hard.

Logan stared at him, and Patton stared back. This was one of the few times he would not let Logan win, facade be damned.

“Fine. I won’t correct them.” Logan muttered.

Patton could only let himself slump in relief as he watched the other walk back to his room.

* * *

His legs matched his heart, dragging as he finally, finally stepped into his bedroom. All the others were sound asleep, and there was no way they could get them into trouble now.

Patton sat on his bed, slipping off his glasses as heartache rolled over him, wave after wave. Tears pricked his eyes and blurred his vision, and so he moved to the middle of the bed, pulling the blankets up around him. He was still in his day clothes, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His insides had been scooped out, leaving a hollow ache.

Patton closed his eyes. “Tomorrow will be better,” he whispered to himself.

He tried not to think about the irony of lying to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
